


The Curious Case of Bela Talbot

by littleartemis



Category: Castle, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been Kate's best friend in the Academy, and Kate had been hers. They were like sisters until the hounds came to take her away. So naturally...Kate would be bitter that Dean Winchester was somehow alive, when Bela was not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Case of Bela Talbot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reyanehokkain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyanehokkain/gifts).



> AU in which Bela is an undercover cop working on retrieval missions to steal back artifacts.

They’re talking over the phone but Kate can clearly tell Bela is crying. Her voice is cracking and just the way the rustling is going on on the other end, and how she’s nervously tapping on the phone…

Both of them know the other woman is running out of time. She had told Ryan and Esposito that Bela had cancer. That was why they both were counting down. Kate knew the truth though. The hounds would be coming for her friend soon enough. They would loose one of their best officers to supernatural forces.

And if Dean damned Winchester would suck in his ego…her friend might have been saved.

They were both damned now according to Bela. One half of Team Winchester would be gone leaving the FBI to chase his little brother.

But Kate…Kate would loose her best friend. Someone she had known since starting in the Academy.

Holding back her own tears she stood with her back to the wall, slowly sliding down it, one hand over her mouth.

“They’re coming for me Kate…tonight. There’s nothing either of us can do…don’t…don’t send them for me now…please. Don’t send anyone until later tonight…or tomorrow…I don’t want anyone to die for me…”

Sucking in a breath she tries her best to stay calm. Wanting to stay on the phone as long as she could. Even until the hounds came for Bela to drag her down into Hell.

Her hopes were washed away as she watched the time tick down, hearing Bela say “they’re calling for me…Sam and Dean. I have to hang up. I’m sorry Kate. I…I wish we could have found some way to break my contract. But it’s not like either of us could just waltz up to Lilith and tear it up…just please…if I ever become one of those black eyed monsters. No matter what. Call Sam. Please. Find a way.”

Before she could muster a reply the line went dead. The phone fell from her hands and she clasped both hands over her face, tears falling freely now as her body trembled with barely contained sobs.

Bela was gone. Just. Gone.

The woman who had become like a sister to her…

It would not be until a year later though that she would find out what she had meant by Dean’s arrogance.

It took every last inch of her to not lash out at him. Gritting her teeth as he sat calmly across the table, eyes fixed on her. He was smiling even. Damn him. Damn him and damn it all. Why was he here and Bela not? Why him when she had done so much for the world? Saved so many?

She knew he had too, Bela told her so…told her how he had saved her before even. How they had worked together a few times. But Kate could not help but be bitter.

Slamming her hand down on the table she glared, teeth grinding. “You think you got me all figured out don’t you? That there will be no surprises? You know exactly what you’re in here for huh? Well I think I can throw a curve ball at you Winchester. How about we put you down for assistance in the murder of Officer Bela Talbot.”

That seemed to catch his attention. His posture changed completely as he sat up, looking her in the eyes as his head tilted to the side, mouth hanging open. He seemed to be thinking on what to say next, eyes looking anywhere but her now. Oh she had him.

“Officer? Murder? What do you mean?”

“Bela Talbot. She was found clawed open with some evidence leading to you. And she was on your case. Last call? Was from you. So I think you need to do some talking Mister.”

“I think you need to back up to the entire Officer thing. Bela wasn’t a cop. She was a thief.”

“A thief working for this precinct, Winchester. If you ever bothered to get to know her. The child of abuse who grew up to be a cop. Those things she stole? Were retrieval missions. She worked under cover to get them out of the hands of people who might do them harm. Thankfully some of the worst were destroyed by you and your brother.”

His eyebrows furrowed at that. “You…you know…? About our work?”

“I’m not stupid Winchester. I knew all about what you two were up to. Bela too. She asked to be assigned to your case in hopes you guys might be able to release her from her deal somehow. We both knew her time was almost up.”

“You know saying this all in front of a camera is going to make you look as insane as me right.”

“Oh I think Ryan and Esposito can handle that…now stop avoiding the topic. How are you back?” her hands slammed down on the table as her eyes narrowed on his.

Jumping he stared at them for a moment.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try me.”

Silence filled the room as his gaze met hers again.

“Angels.”

“I should be surprised…but since demons are real I guess I should figure the opposite exists. Why you?”

“I was pulled out to stop the oncoming apocalypse. I’m apparently what’s biblically known as ‘the righteous man’ and the end of the world, the big battle between Mikey and Luci? It’s coming and I have to stop it. At least the little feather head on my shoulder says so.” He let out a breath, relaxing back in his chair.

Before she could ask any further Ryan opened the door, peering in. “Some guy in a trench coat and suit is here looking for him. Says his name is Castiel.”

Kate wants to tell him that he can wait. They’re busy but then she hears it;

‘Speaking of the feather head…was wondering when he’d get here…’

It’s muttered, and likely not meant for her ears, but she’s curious now. “Bring him in. I wanna meet him.” Moving to sit down, she keeps her eyes on the door, refusing to look over at Dean.

If this is the angel who brought Dean up from hell, she wants to know who he is, and maybe…just maybe if Bela can be saved too.

When he arrives it feels like this calming, powerful presence fills the room. He seems small, but the power radiating from him is there. His eyes refuse to leave Dean, the hunter looking at his angel in return. It seems like some unspoken conversation is going on between them. The tiniest tilt of Castiel’s head, and raise of one of Dean’s brows being the only indication of any real conversation.

Then cold blue eyes shift to look at her.

“You want Bela to be raised from perdition.” It’s a statement, and she almost wants to question how he knows. She should not be surprised though. Not really. This is an angel. Something she had thought a myth until now. All she can do is nod in answer.

“I’ll do what I can. I would like Dean and his brother released from your…care however. We have important work which they cannot attend to while interrogated here.” Opening her mouth she wants to ask how she knows he will not back down his word but his raised hand stops her. “I will find a way to be in contact with you once I know if it can be done. I need no numbers. Just understand. She has been under longer than Dean has and the damage done to Dean…was tremendous. I do not know if she has gone demon or not.”

She can only nod numbly in answer.

In moments both of them are gone, leaving her to an empty interrogation room. Sam is gone too, she can hear the yelling as they panic, wondering where the youngest Winchester went.

Months later a woman with red hair stands over a grave surrounded by many others. The cool night air goes unnoticed, her expression blank as she stares, fixed on the dirt beneath her.

Then. The earth begins to shake and move. Pushing up and crumbling away from the center. Joyous almost she begins to push and claw the dirty away, seemingly unafraid of the human hand seeking freedom.

Minutes later she’s freed. The woman with a mess of dark hair falling into her arms, looking into the others with some curiousity and wonder.

“Who are you…?” her voice is hoarse from disuse, trying to keep focus on the here and now. She was free. Free from hell, and the torment. Even better. She was alive.

“I am Anael. But you may call me Anna. My brother sent me to raise you from perdition.” One small hand moved to cover Bela’s shoulder, a gentle smile on her lips. It was a mark similar to the one her brother had laid on the Righteous Man. “Dean Winchester sends his apologies. He would have been her, but Castiel had work for him.”

Her body shook at at that name. Dean. The very man who had denied helping her. “Why…?”

“Kate misses you.”


End file.
